Mask of the Underworld Season 1
by 66Dragon
Summary: Helena Grace is an average teenager, minus the fact she wears The Mask every night and works along with Spiderman and his Team as superheroes for S.H.I.E.l.D. Follow Helena's journey through her first time as a superhero. From the creator of The Arrowette Series comes a brand new original adventure! Rated T for mild language, mild sensual and sexual themes, mild violence.


**AN: _This is an EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PREVIEW to Mask of the Underworld. Check out the first episode and R&R please!_**

**PROLOGUE:**

"I WILL SMASH YOU ALL!"

Spiderman leapt out of the way and the large gray bulk flattened a wall.

"You keep acting like that, all you'll be smashing is force-fields on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-carrier!" Spiderman replied.

"You are all puny and tiny to me!" the Rhino yelled.

Power Man exclaimed: "Puny?! Let me show you puny!"

The hulk of a man (no pun intended) lifted up lockers and tossed them at the Rhino. Rhino yelled and shut his eyes as they hit him.

"Special Serving of Rhino Pizza…" Powerman tossed it towards Rhino and Nova shot a fireburst. "Coming Up!"

Rhino yelled as the locker exploded on him. He roared and swung blindly, clutching his eyes, and hit three kids. Spiderman caught them with his webs and set them on the ground.

"Guys!" he yelled. "We've got to move this fight somewhere else! People are at risk here. A lot of them!"

"Acknowledged!" White Tiger replied, flipping over Rhino and clawing him in the rear. "Let's go guys!"

The Team ran from the building, Rhino following. He smashed through the front door and looked around. The Team seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Rhino-Pile!" Spiderman yelled, jumping on the male. He shot webs into his eyes, blinding him. Spiderman hopped off, but his vacancy was soon filled by White Tiger, then Powerman, finally Iron Fist. As soon as the four were clear, Nova dropped down right in front of Rhino.

"Hey Rhino! Time to be deep-fried!"

Spiderman stopped. "What's with all the food taunting?"

Nova shot a huge burst at Rhino. After the smoke cleared, Rhino was seen lying on the ground, smoking.

"YES!" Spiderman yelled, doing a victory dance.

Students crowded around the downed monster. Someone in the crowd yelled "Spiderman!" and a storm of girls came stampeding towards the hero.

"Umm.. calm down ladies. One at a time!"

"Ahem?" White Tiger called. She gestured at her wrist and Spiderman sighed. "Maybe another time, ladies." He replied.

**ACT ONE:**

"Good Job, Team." Fury greeted as the doors slid aside to reveal the super-spy's figure. "Rhino was taken down with minimal damage. Agent Coulson informs me that you even managed to avoid too big of a scene, Spiderman." Fury added the last part as he reached the front of the room.

"I can't help it the ladies like me." Peter replied.

Ava snorted and Sam laughed, almost falling out of his chair.

"I doubt Nick called us here to congratulate us." Luke piped up from the back.

"Correct." Fury said. "Now if you will all QUIET DOWN!" On the last two words, Peter envisioned Fury's mouth as wide as his head, steam rolling out. "Yikes!" he muttered.

"I need you to track down a high-profile target. We have intel he's in New York tonight and will be trying to sell a dangerous weapon."

"Who's our target?" Ava asked.

"We don't have a name for him yet, we only know he's a very powerful Samurai warrior."

Sam burst out laughing again. "A samurai?! What is this, a crappy Chinese movie?!"

Everyone looked at him with a serious face.

"Samurai warriors are the most fearsome warriors on the planet." Iron Fist said in his usual calm voice. "I have only defeated one once."

"As for a name," Peter said. "I'd suggest Bucket-head, but that might suggest Nova's got something in that bucket of his, so my next suggestion is Goldilocks."

Even Ava snickered at this name.

"Very funny, Parker." Fury said. "This man is not to be underestimated."

"Do we get a picture, or a description or location?" Ava asked.

"We don't have one." Fury replied.

"Then isn't this a little over our heads?" Peter asked.

"Nothing's over my head." Luke objected.

"Considering how well you did with the Beetle, I thought we'd let you have a go at it with…Goldilocks."

"YES!" Peter exclaimed. "The name is official!"

"Where do we start?" Ava asked.

"Undercover." Fury said. "International Airport."

The old man walked down the streets of Chinatown. He looked to be a regular, his long, white beard flapping in the wind and eyes that looked rather nervous tonight. He had on old gray and tan robes that looked as if he had worn them his whole life. A small hat adorned his head and he was holding an old satchel that looked of the same age and make. He jumped at every small noise and glanced half a dozen times before crossing the street. He made it about three blocks outside of Chinatown when a large figure grabbed him and shoved him in the alleyway.

"Please! Stop!" he begged. "I will give you all of my money!"

"I don't want your money, old man." A young, violent voice came from the shadows. "I want The Mask."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man exclaimed. His sweat gave him away.

The other man's face leaned forward and the old man felt a blade at his throat.

"Yes you do, _Sensei_." The other said, the glare shining through his Samurai mask.

"I demand a duel." The old man said. "I will not be killed in cold blood."

"Very well," the other replied, backing up. It seemed as though someone had lit up the alley just for the two. The old man dropped his robes revealing soft black linens beneath. He pulled another Samurai mask out of his backpack and slipped it on. He grunted in pain and arched his back as armor spiraled across his body. He was breathing heavily and sweating as he drew his sword. The other Samurai grinned.

"You could have just handed me the mask, _Sensei_."

"That I can never do, Blake. Nor can I allow you to have it."

"You mistake my intentions, old man."

"There is no mistake about it. You can not have it. You will pry it from my cold dead fingers."

"Very well." The younger samurai sighed. He took a step back and held his sword across his body as if he were drawing a bow.

The younger rushed at the older and swung downwards. The old man blocked and spun to the side, swinging side-ways at the samurai. Samurai flipped up onto a fire-escape and threw several _shuriken_ at the old man. The _Sensei_ held up his arm and the shuriken impaled themselves in his armor. The Samurai flipped backwards and swung a sword at the old man, yelling.

"Ugh!" Ava exclaimed. "This is boring as—"

"I know!" Peter interrupted. "But he's got to come through here at some point."

Luke grumbled from across the room. "I'm hungry. Danny, cover for me. I'm going to go get some food."

Peter sighed. "Come on! Why can't he just walk off the plane in his samurai outfit?"

The scene played over in Peter's head and he sighed.

The swords clashed and sparks flew as the Samurai and the _Sensei_ battled it out in the Big Apple Alleyway. The younger grabbed the older's head and threw him into a wall, snapping something in the old man's body. _Sensei_ stumbled as he stood up.

"Fury to Team, report of two men in a sword fight near Chinatown. Suit up and get there."

The old man stumbled as he swung and the Samurai sent a sword through his stomach.

"Uh!" _Sensei_ gasped, clutching the other's arm. The Samurai pulled his sword out and dropped the old man to the ground.

"You're dying." Samurai whispered deadly. "Tell me where the mask is."

"N-Nev-Never." The _Sensei_ gasped. He clutched for his pocket. Samurai grabbed his wrist fiercely, turning his hand over. Nothing was in it. He checked his pockets and pulled out a paper with an address on it.

"Thank you, _Sensei_." He said, and disappeared into the night.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Rain drops began to slowly come down on _Sensei_'s head. He grunted. He needed _her_ right now. The person he had come to see in the first place. He knew Blake would discover his ploy.

As if fate had heard his silent plea, someone glanced into the alleyway.

"Oh My God!" came the voice of a teenaged girl. "Are you okay?"

He hears her set down her groceries at the entrance to the alleyway and rushes over to the wounded man. He had the fore-sight to take off his armor.

The girl is about sixteen, seventeen. Her hair is choppy and short, dark; just like her eyes. She has no idea her bigger purpose here, that her life will change forever on this night. The _Sensei_ grabs her arm, near the sleeve of her orange shirt and clenches hard.

"Fate has decreed it's miracle tonight." He whispered.

"What?" the girl asked. "You need medical attention!"

"No!" the man gasped faintly, feeling the life flee from him. Small blue particles were flying from him faster and faster into his satchel.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"Helena." The girl responded nervously, her eyes filled with tears. "Helena Grace."

"Good." The old man sighed. He slipped his hand into his satchel and pulled out another mask, similar to the one he had used in his fight and handed it to her.

"Put-Put-Put it on." He managed to gasp out. His final breaths were upon him. He was cold and alone, tired of fighting, but he couldn't stop yet. The blue particles flew faster.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Put it—"

The man couldn't speak, only gasp shallow breaths. Helena put on the Samurai mask and instantly arched in pain, yelling. She felt spikes driving into her back, arms feet, stomach, face. Her body was on fire. Now it was freezing, the cold metal sinking into her skin, leaving indentions. Blood oozed out and the suit jumped as if it had been struck by lightning. She yelled in pain again, arching her back. _What sort of demon trick was this?!_

She gasped for breath as the pain and shocks faded away. Her body felt different. It felt more flexible. It felt as strong as steel and light as a feather at the same time. She could literally feel the power flowing through it. Her mind seemed to be buzzing and almost—breezier. She lifted a hand and bent it experimentally. She couldn't feel the spikes. Come to think of it, she couldn't feel the rain, coming down hard now. Her vision was a pale blue, but with a few blinks, it was normal.

"I can't wear this." She whispered to herself. She reached up and pulled her mask off. Instantly the armor withdrew with no pain. Her mind was still…breezy and her body felt lighter and stronger, to a lesser degree. She tucked the mask into her backpack. She pulled out her phone to call 911 when she heard footsteps on the rooftop. Fearing more Samurai, she fled the alleyway.

Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman, and Iron Fist dropped down into the alleyway. Spiderman walked over to the old man's corpse and felt his pulse. He bit back some tears before announcing the man's death to the Team.

"Contact Fury and you three go check around the corner." White Tiger ordered. The other males departed the alley. Tiger put her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"He just—he reminds me of Uncle Ben." Peter replied shakily. "The way I found him a year ago."

Tiger clenched his shoulder. "Go home, Peter. I've got this."

Peter stood up and shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks, Ava."

White Tiger nodded.

**ACT TWO:**

The Team walked into the briefing room and sat down. Tiger pulled her mask off and wrung out her ponytail. Peter shook his hair, slinging water everywhere and raising exclamations from the Team. Nova was lucky. He had heat-dried himself and was the only one not soaking wet.

"What. Happened?" Fury demanded, walking at a rather _angry_ pace to the front of the room.

"We don't know." Ava replied as Peter pulled his mask back on. "We got there and he was dead. Someone had stabbed him, but they hadn't taken anything. His satchel contained scrolls and food and stuff, but nothing of any "doomsday" importance. We don't know what happened."

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to find that weapon and get it back to the Tri-carrier."

No one moved.

"_Now_."

"We don't even know what it looks like." Peter spoke up from the back of the room. "We're soaked by the rain, exhausted, bruised from our fight with Rhino this morning, and have more of this tomorrow. One night's not going to make a difference."

Fury put his hands on the table and looked at Spiderman with his deadly cold eyes and his deadly calm voice. "One night _always_ makes the difference. Now get out there!"

Helena sighed as she slumped down on her bed. She rolled over and passed out almost instantly. She had barely managed to slip out of her wet clothes. Morning came rather quickly. Helena rolled out of bed and slipped on a robe before heading downstairs to breakfast. She ate a quick, void-of-taste bowl of cereal before heading back upstairs.

Helena showered, put on a fresh change of clothes and went to pick up her backpack when she noticed it.

A small, light-blue tattoo of a Chinese symbol below her right shoulder, barely hidden by her shirt. It seemed to be glowing and pulsating. As she looked at it her breath caught and the pulsing sped up. It took her a minute, but Helena noticed that the tattoo's pulsing was equal to her heart's racing beat.

"What the hell…?" she whispered, touching it softly. She looked at her body. There was no trace of the spikes the Mask had driven into her last night. She double-checked her backpack to make sure she hadn't gotten drunk at a party the previous night, but sure enough, the Mask was there.

"Damn…"

Helena's phone buzzed and she picked it up. Ava had texted her.

'_U cmng or wat?'_

Helena adjusted her shirt and pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

Ava was waiting outside. "You look tired." She remarked.

"Long night." Helena sighed. She glanced at Ava. "I could say the same about you."

"Yeah…" Ava sighed. She yawned. "Running errands all night."

"In the rain?" Helena asked.

"You bet." Ava responded. "We better get going or we'll be late for school."

"Yeah," Helena said, shifting her backpack and walking forward. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a tattoo?"

Helena shifted uncomfortably again. "Yeah…"

Ava punched her in the shoulder. "Way to go girl! Chinese…What does it mean?"

"I forget at the moment." Helena said after a moment of thinking for an excuse. She and Ava laughed. Ava paused and tilted her head. "Is it pulsing?"

Helena's heart quickened, as did the pulsing. "I think you're seeing things, sleepy-head. Tattoos don't pulse."

"You're probably right." Ava sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Damn! We've got five minutes!"

The two girls took off at a run.

Nick Fury walked onto the bridge of the Tri-carrier.

"What do we have?" he asked, walking to the large window and looking out at the Metropolis below.

"Sir, we may have some footage of the attack." One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents called from the side. Fury looked at the agent before walking over to the computer.

"Show me."

The agent nodded and played the footage. Fury watched it.

"Pause Video." He spoke. "Who is that?"

The agent tapped a few commands and facial command ran. An image popped up on the big screen.

"78% chance that's our perp." The agent said, looking along with Fury at the large holo-image of the girl. "Picture's fuzzy, but…"

"That's her." Fury said. "Who is she?"

The agent looked at his computer screen. "Helena Grace, student at Midtown High, Manhattan. Sixteen, her birthday is in two months though, sir."

Fury looked at the picture a minute more before turning to another agent. "Get Agent Coulson on the line now."

Peter sighed and shut the door to study hall behind him. "You know, when I wanted to keep my cover, I didn't plan on being called to Study Hall every single day. Can't Fury wait, I dunno, three minutes for class to end?"

Coulson gestured for him to take his seat. "It's an emergency. You'll be debriefed on the Tri-carrier."

Spiderman sighed and sat down. The seats dropped and he felt himself falling.

Spiderman walked into the briefing room a little later than everyone else, tugging on his shirt. "Sorry, thing shrank."

Tiger facepalmed herself and Nova snickered. Fury just looked annoyed.

"Sorry." Peter whispered.

Fury pulled up an image of the Samurai warrior in the alleyway.

"We found our perp." He started. "We have her name, where she lives, everything. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to go in and bring her to the Tri-carrier for questioning."

"Who is she?" Luke asked from the back of the room.

Fury hit a button and Helena's holographic image popped up on the screen. Ava gasped.

"Helena!" she exclaimed. "I know her!"

Fury's eye widened in surprise and the rest of the Team looked at her in shock. "You _know her_?" Fury asked.

"Well, yeah. We're best friends." Ava said. "Let me talk to her, Director. I doubt _Helena_ is capable of _killing_ someone."

Fury hesitated.

"How many times have you done that for me?" Peter asked.

"Indeed…" Danny added.

Fury sighed. "Alright, try and figure out what happened. If she turns out to be a killer—"

"I'll bring her in." Ava replied.

The lightning flashed revealing the web-crawler hanging off of the side of a building. He was getting soaked by the rain, watching this girl. He opened his wrist com.

"Ava."

It took a few minutes for the female to respond.

"What, Parker?"

"Have you ever heard of a direct question?" Pete asked. "I'm going to catch—ACHOO!"

Ava sighed. "That'd be lovely. 'Hi there, best friend.'" Ava mimicked. "'Have you been running around in a samurai suit killing people recently? By the way, my friends and I are super-heroes, that's why we're asking.' Yep, it'd go great, Parker."

Peter sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you make a valid point."

"What's she doing?" Ava asked.

"She's doing home—wait."

"What?" Ava asked.

"Where'd she go?" Peter asked.

"Damn it, Peter. One simple mission: watch a girl, and you can't even do that?!"

"Oh, nevermind. She was just brushing her teeth."

Ava sighed. "Damn it, Parker…"

"She appears as normal as any other student." Danny said.

"Bo-ring!" Luke said, playing a game on his phone.

"This girl needs some serious action. Maybe I should go talk to her." Nova suggested. He was met with four, very loud, NO!s

"I think Fury has the wrong person." Ava said. "Argh! We've been wasting our time!"

"I somehow think Nick is going to be angrier than you." Peter said.

Ava pouted in silence. A glint of something caught her eye and she instinctively looked at it.

"Have you guys seen her with that mask before?" she asked, shifting her position to get a better view.

"What mask?" Peter asked.

"The Samurai mask, moron."

Silence.

"Oh." Peter said simply. Ava sighed and facepalmed herself.

Helena slipped the mask into her locker and looked at it. She hadn't put the Mask on since the night that old man died. The Mask had told her she was being watched.

"Helena?"

The girl jumped, catching the Mask before it fell out of her locker. She turned to see Ava standing there.

"Oh, hey Ava!" Helena greeted, closing her locker. "What's up?"

"Something big." Ava said. "Come on…"

Ava grabbed Helena's hand and dragged her out behind the school.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked.

Ava leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Spiderman (in uniform) flipped down behind her.

"Oh my God!" Helena exclaimed. "That—Spiderman—He's right behind you!"

"I know." Ava said with a triumphant smirk. "You asked me what was up? What about the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier?"

**Act Three:**

Helena looked around in awe as the trio walked through the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-carrier hallways.

"This is freaking awesome, man!" Helena exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool and all." Spiderman said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, shut up, Pete." Ava replied. The teen had changed into her White Tiger outfit, minus the mask.

"Wait, Pete? As in Peter Parker? The guy you sit with during lunch?"

Peter sighed and removed his mask. "So much for secret identities."

"Oh, take it like a man, Parker." Ava said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Peter exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

The doors opened to the briefing room where S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury was waiting.

"Whoah." Helena gasped.

"Hello, Helena." Fury said, moving from the front of the table. "Welcome aboard."

Helena glanced at Ava, who smiled.

"We have a proposition to offer you." Fury said. "We know you recently acquired a…mask that can encase you in mystical, Samurai armor."

Helena looked a little uneasy.

"Instead of letting all that power sit in your backpack or locker, we want you to work for us. We'll give you weapons, tech, suits, training, and most importantly: allies."

"I get all the neat stuff they have if I fight crime for you?" Helena asked.

"_With_ us." Ava corrected.

"I'll be working with you?" Helena asked.

Ava nodded with an affirmative smile.

"I accept!" Helena said, beaming.

"Then welcome…" Fury said, extending his hand.

Helena took it and shook it. "…to S.H.I.E.L.D."

The door slid aside and Fury walked into the observation room.

"How's she doing? And what do we know about that mask?" he asked.

The scientist looked up. "So far, nothing sir. She's fine, and the Mask hasn't extended its armor yet, which is strange…"

"What about the Mask, what powers does it have?" Fury asked.

From the middle of the room, thirty feet away, Helena replied: "I don't know. It makes me feel indestructible, but light as a feather. My mind's tingly, and…breezy?"

Fury's eye widened. He looked at the doctor. "Isn't this room soundproof?"

"It is." The doctor replied, equally as astounded. "She's thirty feet away…" he added with a mutter, jotting something down on his clipboard.

"OW!" Helena exclaimed, clutching her ears.

"What? What is it?" the doctor asked, looking out the glass.

"Ow! It was like nails on a blackboard!"

The doctor looked at Fury. "This?" he asked, making a short dash.

"Yeah!" Helena replied, clutching her ears again.

"That was a pen on paper."

Silence.

"You said your brain was tingly?" the doctor asked. "Try and solve this problem."

An image projected onto the screen and Helena immediately replied "31"

"Good God…" the doctor said, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't solve it." Helena said. She turned to Fury and the doctor with a clever smirk. "I read your minds."

"I repeat myself: Good God…"

"I can still solve the problem." Helena said, turning back to the problem.

Fury stood for a minute before looking out the glass.

"Stand up." He ordered.

Helena stood.

"Try and levitate the chair."

"What?" Helena asked.

"You're incredibly smart, you're telepathic. If your brain functions have been increased the way I think they have, you should be telekinetic."

Helena closed her eyes and held out her hand. She stood for a minute before sighing and dropping her hand. "I have no idea how to do this." She said.

"Try concentrating on the image of the chair, then move it around the room. Almost like editing a photo." The doctor said.

Helena nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes again. The chair rattled after a few seconds and then hovered in the air. It dropped to the floor and Helena yelled in frustration. "How am I supposed to be a superhero if I can't even levitate a wooden chair?"

"It takes time," Fury said. "And lots of training. Ask anyone."

Helena sighed and turned around. She froze. The chair was levitating in the air.

"Whoah." She laughed. "Am I doing this?"

"Try moving it." The doctor ordered.

Helena moved the chair to the left. To the right. She laughed and sent it straight upwards. Suddenly it split into its pieces and flew around the room.

"Oh my God!" Helena exclaimed, flattening herself.

"Down, Director!" the doctor yelled, tackling Fury to the ground as a chair leg shattered against the glass. Fury stood up and looked out the window. Chair pieces were shattering against walls. A final leg flew directly at Helena.

"LOOK OUT!" Fury yelled.

Helena screamed in terror. Everything was silent. The two in the observation room were speechless at what had just happened.

Helena was intact. Her armor had extended at the last minute. She was unharmed, looking in shock, with an open mouth and wide eyes at the spot where the chair leg would have gone. Not even a splinter was there.

"That was—"

"—AWESOME!" Ava exclaimed, jumping in the air and punching it in excitement. "Helena you are officially the coolest person on the planet."

"Hey!" Peter protested. "What about me!"

"You're a bug. Not impressive." Ava replied, dismissing the teen. "Telepathy, Telekinesis, Invincibility…"

"The armor's a pain in the—"

"neck." Spiderman said. "You were totally going to say neck."

Ava growled and Peter ran.

"Fury to Team." The voice came over the loudspeakers. "Report to mission room for briefing. _Now_."

The Team practically ran to the mission briefing room. Fury was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Electro's loose in New York City. He's smashing up the Daily Bugle Communications Billboard."

"More power to him!" Spiderman said, punching the air. "Heh. More power. Get it?"

Everyone looked at him. Crickets chirped.

"Why are there even crickets on the Tri-carrier?!" Peter exclaimed.

Fury facepalmed himself. "Go. Now."

Helena always wondered how the Team got off the Tri-Carrier. The simple answer: they jumped.

Helena was pretty sure she screamed like a schoolgirl as she fell through the air. Then again, so was everyone else. Nova was flying, cracking jokes and Spiderman and Powerman were on their bikes. That left Iron Fist, Tiger, and Helena on gliders.

"Hey!" Spiderman yelled over the wind. "Have we thought about what we're going to name you?"

"Name me?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, superhero name!"

"What about hot ninja girl?" Nova asked.

Ava shot him a deadly look and he stumbled in mid-air.

"Ignore Sam," Spiderman said. "He's a bit of a buckethead. I was actually thinking something like "The Mask"."

"Peter Parker, you actually amaze me with a decent super-hero name." Helena said, shaking her head.

Peter beamed.

"Warning, ten seconds until touchdown." Spiderman's bike warned.

"Let's go!" Spiderman exclaimed, shooting webs and driving onto an adjacent roof as Nova, Tiger, Mask, and Iron Fist touched down behind the electric villain. He stopped from destroying the billboard and turned around to face them.

"Hello there, heroes." He called. "I suppose you're here to fight me?"

"We were sort of hoping you'd just give up and walk into the police car." Tiger yelled in reply.

Ava pictured that scene playing out. Didn't fit.

Electro merely smiled and tossed everything metal within thirty feet at the heroes. They leaped out of the way. Iron Fist and Nova charged the villain spraying everything they had at him. Electro yelped and ducked as the two heroes flew over him.

"Mask! People!" Tiger yelled, catching a table and tossing it on the ground. Helena looked at a group of people huddled in the corner of an outside café. She ran over to them.

"Come on, people, this way!" Helena encouraged.

Tiger was leaping and scratching at Electro. "Spiderman, now!" she yelled.

Spiderman and Powerman leapt off of the building on their motorbikes. Electro snapped his fingers and two powerlines grabbed the bikes (boys on them) and hung them in the street.

"Aww, come on, man!" Powerman exclaimed. "Totally not fair!"

"Hyaa!" Ava yelled, leaping at Electro. He grabbed her mid-kick, surprising her, and wrapped his fist around her tightly, growing larger and larger.

Helena looked around. Nova and Iron Fist were recovering on the ground, Spiderman and Powerman were out, and Ava was about to get electrocuted. Helena sighed and closed her eyes, hand extending to one of the tables near-by. It shook, then threw itself at Electro. The villain's eyes widened in surprise and he ducked. The table flew over his head and smashed into Nova and Iron Fist.

"Oops!" Helena whispered.

Electro laughed and sent a short volt through Ava. She yelled in pain. Helena wasn't sure what happened next, but Electro collapsed in mid-laugh, dropping Ava. The Tiger landed in a crouched position and, seeing no other threats, stood up and looked around.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Helena kept her eyes on the sidewalk as she walked home. People walked and bumped past her. There was a light sprinkle, but Helena had no umbrella. She had no reason to be upset, everyone had congratulated her (except Nova, who was on a rant about flying tables), Fury was impressed, Electro was locked up, minimal property damage, everything was good, but Helena felt depressed.

Not many people were around anymore. Helena was cutting through Chinatown to get home faster. For some reason, it seemed abandoned.

Helena's thoughts started to wonder again when someone grabbed her from an alleyway and tugged her up against them, covering her mouth. Helena tried to scream. She stamped on her attacker's feet, but the shoes were made of metal. Something pointy was injected into her neck. Helena's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground. Samurai was her attacker. He leaned down and turned her over.

"Let's see who—" Samurai paused. "Helena?" he asked. For a moment he was silent, curious, pondering. Then he reached for her backpack and unzipped it. There was the Mask, sitting there. He reached down to grab it. A burning sensation rippled through his arm the second his finger came in contact with it. He yelled in pain and dropped it back into her bag. Samurai grasped his burnt fingers. He looked at Helena almost with pity.

"My dear Helena, why did it have to be you?"

He sat for a minute next to the sleeping girl before disappearing into the shadows.

Thunder rumbled, and the lightning flashed.


End file.
